


Holding You Close

by Celestialmari



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, School Dances, Slow Dancing, ace!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmari/pseuds/Celestialmari
Summary: The annual Winter Ball is coming to Garreg Mach Monastery. Felix is unsure if he wants to go, but gets some good advice from his friends
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sylvix Gift Exchange 2020





	Holding You Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/gifts).



> This is part of the Sylvix Gift Exchange 2020 and for @Angelscythe!  
> A special thank you to @seastorm25 for beta-ing this fic for me!

Winter rushed, steadfast, to Garreg Mach Monastery. The ground was covered in a thin veil of white, the trees and rooftops carrying droplets of glittering ice. The townspeople, guards, priests, students, and other residents of the monastery were hustling and bustling throughout the halls and outdoor pathways as they got ready for the holiday season. Yet, nothing signaled the coming festivities more than the frosted silver decorations quickly being put up in Garreg Mach’s main hall. 

“Are you excited for the Winter Ball?” Ashe asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling amongst the ornate decorations. A prickly Felix walked next to him. His focus was more on the blade he carried than the ornamentation surrounding them. Taking Felix’s silence as an answer, Ashe continued. “Everything looks so beautiful already. I’m sure it’ll be a night to remember!”

Felix rolled his eyes, frustrated at all the blinding lights, glitter, and fake pine trees. There was no reason for him to focus on anything other than his swordsmanship and the upcoming battles. Any sort of distraction was nothing more than just that, a distraction. He opened his mouth to reply, something about how silly it was to ignore the gravity of the outside world just to needlessly frolic for a couple of hours, but was interrupted before the words could leave his mouth.

“Of course he is!” Sylvain exclaimed, popping out of literally nowhere to swing a friendly arm around the two of them. “No one in their right mind wouldn’t be looking forward to some much-deserved fun. Food, drink, music, dancing, and maybe some other forms of fun.” He removed his arm from around Ashe’s shoulder, laughing as the smaller boy quickly tried to fix his own rumpled hair. Turning towards Felix, arm very much still around his shoulders, Sylvain waggled an eyebrow.

“I should have known you’d be excited about this,” Felix sighed. He took Sylvain’s arm and forcibly removed it from around his shoulder. The redheaded boy feigned offense, placing his, now free, hand to his mouth in a playful gasp. “This foolishness is right up your alley.”

“Oh, come on, Felix,” Sylvain whined. “Is your ponytail tied too tight or something? There’s still some fun to be had before we die.” Sylvain quickly glanced around. A small group of women had gathered behind him, presumingly looking to ask him to the dance. “Besides, look at all the different options.” He winked.

Felix only grunted in response, choosing to ignore his best friend’s ridiculousness. Without any regard to the boys’ conversation, the group of women, knowing full well they’d been detected, walked up to Sylvain. Felix and Ashe continued on while Sylvain stopped to chat with the girls. He was prepared to break each of their hearts one by one. 

Everyone in the Blue Lions house was more than used to Sylvain being sidetracked, yelled at, and even chased by lovers, ex-lovers, and rejectees. There was one particular time where a man stood up in the middle of the cathedral during mass to scream bloody murder about Sylvain leading him on for days only to catch him in the act with the same man’s brother. At this point, nothing could surprise anyone when it came to Sylvain Gautier. 

“You know, Sylvain might be a bit eccentric, but he’s not wrong,” Ashe piped up as he put the hood of his uniform up over his head. The two boys were almost out of the main hall and into the courtyard near the cafeteria. The distant chatter from Sylvain and the group of ladies was getting more violent, but the cold winter wind served to drown it out. “The dance will be fun! All of your friends will be there.”

Felix rubbed his shoulder, which was permanently sore from constant training. Even earlier this morning, he had spent hours practicing his swordsmanship. An intense desire to become someone his brother would have been proud of drove his every action. It was clear to everyone around him that his immeasurable skill, as impressive as it was, was a byproduct of him overworking himself. The past couple of months, he may have even been tougher on himself than usual. In truth, his friends were a little worried about him.

Their footsteps slowed to a stop outside of a large, rectangular building. The two boys’ paths would separate here. Felix would head back to the training grounds to continue honing his weaponry skills, and Ashe would head to the cafeteria to help cook tonight’s dinner.

“I’ll consider it,” Felix murmured reluctantly, his gaze already fixated on the training grounds.

“I’m glad to hear it!” Ashe cheered. He waved joyfully before walking away.

************

The sun had gone down by the time Felix returned to his bedroom. His dark hair flared across his shoulders, ponytail having fallen out during training. The room was dark, illuminated only by a couple of candles. The warm glow was reassuring to his tired body and mind. Naturally, he placed his sword on his desk, before walking over to lay down on his bed. His eyelids grew heavy as the day’s activity caught up with him and he felt the familiar weight of exhaustion.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his stupor. He sat up, staring at the door for a moment. He wondered idly if it was Sylvain. At a time like this, seeing his best friend would be rejuvenating. There was something about the energetic redhead that cured Felix’s exhaustion and helped him feel just a little bit lighter. 

Another knock drove him into action. He stood up and headed towards the door, wiping the dirt and sweat off his brow before swinging it open.

“Felix!” A tall, blonde, princely-looking figure exclaimed, “I thought you’d still be up.”

“Oh,” Felix murmured, his tiredness settling back in. Dimitri was very much not someone he wanted to see at the moment. “What do you want?”

“Can I come in?” Dimitri asked politely.

Felix hesitated. With the boar prince himself standing in the doorway, there were only two options. Shut the door in his face or let him speak. While the former was absolutely Felix’s preference, he figured that the latter would cause the least amount of trouble in the long run. Dimitri would say what he had to say and promptly leave. 

“If you must,” Felix groaned, gesturing towards his sword in warning. 

Dimitri slipped past Felix and into the small room. The dorm rooms were clearly not designed with giants in mind, because Dimitri had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the rafters. Felix stifled a bitter laugh.

“Well, I am still House Leader, and I was told that you’re reluctant to go to the Winter Ball,” Dimitri stated gently, sincerity in his eyes. “With all your intense training lately I think a break might be good for you.”

Felix briefly remembered a childhood spent together. The two of them, along with Sylvain, and another friend, Ingrid, were inseparable back in the day, always causing havoc all throughout the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Unfortunately, nothing ever stays the same. The once strong friendship between Felix and Dimitri had been strained in recent years.

Felix let the door slam shut, leaning against it with an exasperated grunt. “I didn’t ask you.”

“Right,” Dimitri replied diplomatically. “And I’m sure I’m the last person you’d like to hear this from, but things are only going to keep getting harder. A war is approaching, and it’s important to cherish the good times when they happen.”

Felix said nothing but nodded in acknowledgment. He stared at the wall, not particularly interested in meeting Dimitri’s eyes. Anything to get him out of the room.

“I think your friends are just a little worried about you,” Dimitri continued.

“That’s rich coming from you,” Felix retorted. He didn’t feel like standing anymore. His legs hurt and he wanted nothing more than to lay down.

To his credit, Dimitri seemed to take the comment to heart. “You’re right. Don’t be like me.”

Felix moved away from the door, sitting down on the bed instead. It was soft. The lack of sleep rushed into him like a wave. His eyelids grew heavy.

“Anyway, I’ve said my piece so I’ll leave you be. It’s late,” Dimitri explained. He turned, placing his hand on the doorknob before pausing. He looked back at Felix with a kind grin. “Plus, Sylvain keeps raving about how excited he is to see you there. Said something about sweeping you off your feet.”

Felix blinked, almost choking in surprise. “What on earth are you talking about?”

Dimitri laughed but otherwise ignored the question. “Goodnight,” he said. With that, the prince opened the door and slipped out into the hallway, leaving Felix to quietly ponder things to himself and get some rest.

************

As the days went by, Garreg Mach seemed to get louder. A cheerful and productive atmosphere had taken hold of the Monastery. It wasn’t long before the day of the ball had finally come. Residents flew in and out of the hallways, bustling with energy and excitement. They carried plates of food, last bits of decorations, and even gifts for loved ones. 

Felix was at the training grounds, swinging his sword and carving into some poor unsuspecting training dummy. The area, usually full of soldiers, knights, and other warriors, was particularly empty that day. Felix’s form was sharp as he relished in the escape from the crowds and the noise. He grinned as the blade of his sword sliced clean through the dummy’s wooden neck. 

“Wow!” Byleth cheered. She waited for Felix to lower his weapon before stepping into the makeshift arena. “You’re really on point today.”

Felix straightened his posture. There weren’t many people he had as much respect for as his teacher, who he believed to be a proven warrior and strategizer. 

“You’re the only one training today, you know,” she stated, gesturing around the room. “Why aren’t you getting ready for tonight?”

“I could say the same to you,” Felix replied, slumping down onto a tool near the edge of the arena. He paused before continuing. “I’m not really interested.”

He gently placed his sword on his lap, taking a rag out of his pocket and starting to clean the scuffed blade. His motions were confident and informed. They came naturally to him, as they would to anyone who’d done it as many times as he had. 

“I figured I’d check on you first,” Byleth explained. “Dimitri mentioned you were still deliberating. If it helps, I’d like to see you there.

“I’d rather not waste valuable time if I can help it,” Felix retorted, eyes focused on his task.

“Felix,” Byleth said gently, stepping a bit closer. “Moments like these aren’t as common as they should be. Taking a couple of hours off to enjoy some quality time with your friends isn’t a bad thing.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Felix admitted, pausing for a moment to look at Byleth. “I’m not sure what I would even do at an event like that. Practicing is more familiar to me.”

Byleth smiled. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Just give it a chance. I’m sure you’ll have a nice time.”

Felix hesitated but nodded. If so many people were going to keep bothering him about it, he might as well get it over with. At least, that way, he could get back to training tomorrow without any more interruptions.

************  
The main hall was adorned with countless strings of lights, silver and gold tinsel, and a beautiful array of holiday trees. Soft music was being played live, filling the large room with an air of sincerity and giddiness very dissimilar to the norm. The guests were all fancily dressed, floating around the room with grace and poise. Overall, the energy in the room was one of joy, laughter, and relief, as though the residents of Garreg Mach Monastery had desperately needed a moment like this. 

Looking around, Felix took in the scene, honestly happy to have come, but also feeling a bit out of place. Next to him, Byleth, who had dragged him along with her, was dressed in a black lace gown. The gown was adorned with little golden flowers. Festive for the occasion, but very much her. Her date for the evening was Dimitri, who wore a white suit, with golden epaulets and buttons, as well as a blue sash. 

“Don’t look so glum, Felix,” Byleth giggled. Her eyes sparkled as she held onto Dimitri’s arm. “I promise you’ll have some fun. I’ll train with you all day tomorrow if you don’t.”

Felix gave her a grateful, and hopefully reassuring, nod in response, but his mind wandered. He watched silently as his classmates and teachers happily conversed with each other.

Dimitri and Byleth excused themselves to go dance, each giving Felix an encouraging wave before heading into the fray. Felix watched as they disappeared into the crowd, leaning back against the wall. It wasn’t long before he found himself looking for a specific someone, curious which lucky—or unlucky—person was with him tonight.

Felix quickly noticed Annette, clothed in an emerald-green dress with white ruffled sleeves. In her hand, she held a plate of cupcakes as she eagerly chatted with some of the other girls from the Blue Lions house. On the other side of the room was Ferdinand [Von Aegir]. He was clearly trying to drag an annoyed Hubert onto the dance floor. Then, there was Leonie, wearing a brown and gold men's’ pantsuit. A knife was not-so-subtly hidden in a sheath sticking out from inside the jacket. Petra stood next to her, adorned in a deep burgundy dress with green and yellow beads. Felix even noticed Gilbert, who was, thankfully, keeping his distance from everyone else. 

Suddenly, the man he was really looking for appeared right in front of him, having walked up while Felix was searching elsewhere. His orange hair was messy as usual, but the rest of him was way more put together. Instead of his normal uniform, he wore a white ruffled blouse. Over top of it was a dark blue-green coat with scarlet cuffs and a fur collar of the same red. The buttons were all pale gold, with the top couple cheekily undone. Below, he wore a simple pair of black pants and calf-high boots. 

“May I have this dance?” Sylvain asked coyly, grinning from ear to ear. His smile was charming, but genuine in a way saved only for a select few. 

“What about your many dates?” Felix retorted with a scowl. He stayed put, ignoring Sylvain’s hand.

“Oh,” Sylvain responded half-playful, half-serious. “I got asked by a couple of people, but I’ll admit there was only one person I wanted to go with. So, I said no to all of them.” He kept his hand held out like a challenge, confident it would eventually be accepted.

“And who is it you wanted to go with then?” Felix asked honestly.

“I thought that was obvious,” Sylvain laughed. He took Felix’s hand in his, not waiting any longer. “I guess, I didn’t do a good job of expressing my feelings. I have always wanted to go to this with you.”

“No,” Felix laughed too, stepping closer to Sylvain. “You really didn’t. In fact, I don’t think you even thought to directly ask me.”

Sylvain’s eyes grew wide in a playfully dramatic expression of surprise. His tone was humorous. “Goddess-damnit, I knew I was forgetting something.”

Felix rolled his eyes, but guided Sylvain towards the dance floor. The two found a relatively empty spot near one of the corners of the room. It was a bit aways from the band and the majority of the dancers, but still close enough to hear the music. Sylvain placed one hand on Felix’s waist, pulling him close. The other held Felix’s as they began to sway. Their bodies fit well together, comfortable and sweet. 

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Sylvain whispered, resting his forehead again Felix’s.

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to come at all,” Felix said thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, letting the music and Sylvain guide him. “Plus, I was certain you’d want to go with someone else.”

Sylvain lifted his head, tilting it slightly in confusion. “There’s no one else I would rather be with.” His eyes were passionate. “I know I’m not the most trustworthy guy out there, but when it comes to you, I want to be.”

Felix didn’t reply. Instead, he took the moment to lean his head against Sylvain’s shoulder. The rest of the world was falling away around them, as though they were the only two left on Earth. He pondered Sylvain’s words, thinking about how wonderful this moment was and how he almost didn’t experience it.

“You’re not a very easy guy to ask by the way,” Sylvain continued. “You’re always on the training grounds. I swear I went to your room like ten separate times last week and you were never there.”

Felix laughed softly. “Why didn’t you come down to the training grounds then?”

“I guess, I didn’t want to bother you,” Sylvain said. “I know how important that stuff is to you. You don’t want to be interrupted and annoying you is not a good start to asking you out on a date.”

“What about that time with Ashe?” Felix countered, lifting his head to meet Sylvain’s pale gold eyes.

“I was going to!” Sylvain exclaimed. “I got caught up and suddenly you were gone.”

The two laughed, once again resting their heads together. Felix wondered to himself how many times they missed out on moments like these. Maybe there was more to life than training.

The night continued on like that. Partygoers came and went. The hall itself was noisy and a little stuffy, full of the many residents of Garreg Mach Monastery. None of that mattered as Sylvain and Felix danced the night away in their own little corner of the hall. They swayed to the music, sometimes talking or giggling to themselves. Other times, Sylvain would suddenly twirl Felix, causing another bout of laughter. Felix reveled in the closeness, happy to be enjoying this time with none other than his very best friend.

“Hey, listen,” Sylvain mumbled after a while. “After this, what do you say we give dating a real shot? I don’t want tonight to be our only time like this.”

Felix hesitated, knowing full well he wasn’t like Sylvain’s other suitors. A part of him worried that it wouldn’t work out after a while. Sylvain was known for throwing away his toys.

“My words don’t mean shit,” Sylvain said seriously, practically reading Felix’s mind. “I get that. But I want you to know that I like you for you. I don’t need anything else. I’m not going to run away this time. Not with you.” His eyes were teary, highlighting a sincerity Felix had never seen in him before. “How can I express this to you in a way that you’ll believe?”

Felix thought for a moment. Sylvain had his flaws, but he genuinely cared for his friends. He could be cruel, but only to people he felt threatened by. Knowing him from such a young age, Felix instinctively knew that what Sylvain was saying was the truth.

“I do believe you,” Felix whispered. “You don’t have to prove yourself to me. I know you.”

“Is that a yes?” Sylvain murmured, placing a kiss atop Felix’s head.

Felix nodded. “Yes, of course.”

The music had gotten slower, the lights dimming as the party began to come to a close. Outside, the winter air was getting colder. Some of it leaked into the main hall. Only a few couples were left on the dance floor now, each cuddled close to keep warm and keep the night at bay. Sylvain and Felix were no different. They held each other closer now, chest pressed against chest, arms wrapped around each other.

“Felix,” Sylvain said, his voice questioning. His eyes filled with affection. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Felix replied, eyes bright with the same affection.

Sylvain leaned down ever so slightly to meet Felix’s lips. The kiss was soft and gentle; imbued with the same warmth filling their embrace as they danced. Rather than being forceful or prying, Sylvain was considerate of Felix’s enjoyment. He was happy to take things slow. The kiss was the seal to a promise—a swear to better days to come.

The dead of winter swept through Garreg Mach Monastery, but soon enough, came spring. Good times and hard times still came and went. Yet, the world had changed for Felix Fraldarius that one winter night as he danced with the man he loved. For the first time, he knew he wouldn’t be alone.


End file.
